tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mhazard/RP Draft - Tamriel Magical Girl: The Hold of Winter
I'm now working on a draft for revamping my past idea. This is my first major RP in 2017, I hope I can make an epic comeback after months of absence. Anyway, if you have any opinion, feel free to leave comments below. ---- The year is 5E 001. Skyrim had been overrun by the Third Aldmeri Dominion, better yet known as the Thalmor, they are merciless Elven supremacist wanting to eradicate everything without pointy ears. Humans had lost their last living arcane arts institute. Ever since the Mages Guild had disbanded in 3E, Winterhold College became the only place for humans to study magic. Nowadays, humans had lost their only school, and they no longer had access to formal magic education. Magic had once become something exclusive for the elves, and humans were being oppressed by the elves throughout Tamriel, not even being able to fight against them. That is until the first day of the Fifth Era, a changing pace so important it shifted the era for mankind. It is the birth of the first Magical Girl, a breed of girls with innate magical power. A Magical Girl doesn't require any incantation nor tomes to cast spells, and they can immediately use magic by their wills. All they need is a few simple combat training and they can become a powerhouse who can virtually obliterate a group of ordinary mages on their own. A fully trained Magical Girl can solves various problems for the citizens, be it household troubles, medical research, or even military operation. They are humanity's future. One day, you have received a recommendation letter from the Imperial City Magical University, a spiritual successor of the Mages Guild aiming to train Magical Girls various skills and refine their magic. Such letter is not a commonplace, only a hundred or less people are lucky enough to have a Magical Girl given birth, and you happen to have one of them, or being one yourself. Does that mean we humans can finally start a counterattack and bring back magic to the hands of humans? Can we one day wipe out the elves and retake humanity? ---- Rules: 1. Standard RP Rules, this RP starts in Cyrodiil. 2. You can create as many characters as you wanted, just make sure you can handle them. No playable divines or major TES characters. 3. Due to the elimination of major arcane institutes, the only way humans have access to magic is being a Magical Girl. 4. Cyrodiilic people are openly hostile to any presence of elves, some even do not tolerate the presence of Bretons. It is not recommended to play as them unless you want to get yourself killed. 5. Your characters are NOT protected from death, so, don't get yourself killed, neither of us want to see you go hollowed. 6. PvP is enabled, but please at least allow your opponent to have a chance to retaliate. 7. You can have Thu'um, only if you are a Magical Girl. Each full shout takes a daily power slot. Storm Calling and Call Dragon are disabled due to balance issue. 8. Other than that, enjoy! ---- Character Card: Name: Age: Race: Gender: Skills (1 Master, 2 Expert, 3 Adept): Weapons: Armors: Equipments: Powers (Racial + 2 Max, Melee Skills Only): Resistance (2 Max): Weakness (2 Max): Faction: Character Bio: Spec Note: ---- Magical Girl Card: Name: Age: Race: Gender: Female Skills (1 Master, 2 Expert, 3 Adept): Weapons: Armors: Equipments: Spells (10 Max): Powers (Racial + 2 Max): Resistance (2 Max): Weakness (2 Max): Faction: Character Bio: Spec Note: Category:Blog posts